Quase Vício
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Tinha aprendido a balançar de um lado para o outro, enganando a todos e sem deixar ninguém ver o que não queria. Pansy/Daphne. Femmeslash.


**Quase Vício**

_"Then she makes you watch her from above_

_And you need her like a drug_

_(...)_

_Her lips say one thing_

_Her movements something else_

_(...)_

_You don't know if it's fear or desire_

_Danger the drug that takes you higher"_

Por todos os lados, para onde olhasse, só o que via era Daphne. Estava em todos os lugares, em todas as risadas escondidas e olhares trocados pelos cantos. Daphne estava em todo lugar, na cama de Blaise, no banheiro fofocando com Davis. Você ansiava todos os dias por aquela liberdade. Aquela facilidade. Pelo brilho dos olhos dela ao sorrir. Porque Daphne, ah, ela tinha tudo. Tudo que queria, tudo que precisava. Todas as atenções.

Você não tinha mais nada. Aquelas coisas nas quais tinha acreditado, todas tinham desaparecido como um passe de mágica. Que ironia, a rainha da turma, no final, se transformava na grande isolada. Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar ao ver Daphne isolada no canto da sala, conversando em voz baixa com Draco.

Ele não te contaria o que estava errado, mas contaria a ela. Porque Daphne tinha o mesmo tom de cinza nos olhos que ele. Por que Daphne tinha o mesmo cabelo ruivo que a _outra_. Porque Daphne tinha o mesmo dinheiro que Blaise. Porque Daphne tinha uma irmã quando ela tinha perdido a sua antes mesmo que nascesse. Então, a raiva a seguia, e seus olhos seguiam a ela.

Seguiam a forma rebelde de seu cabelo e as saia curtas, em um balanço ritmado. Tinha sido você quem a ensinara a forma correta de andar, e agora lhe parecia que ela te superava mesmo nisso. Para um lado e para o outro, chamando seus olhares junto com os de Patil. Para a esquerda, para a direita, e novamente, naquela cadência que você ensinara a todas ainda na infância. Copiada diretamente da observação escondida das mulheres que circulavam nos bares mais escondidos da Travessa do Tranco. Tinham repetido até internalizar.

Ela sabia que você a olhava, mas não ligava. Daphne nunca ligava para nada. Para ninguém. Nunca dependia ou queria saber. Não se importava. Você se importava demais. E seus olhos seguiam as saias encurtadas, para lá e para cá. E a pele branca transparecendo por baixo da roupa, seus olhos acompanhando, desviando para encontrar um sorriso felino no rosto de Blaise. A ruiva sorria, e você soube que ela jogava. O negro era um peão. A gêmea era uma torre. Draco, talvez, fosse um cavalo. Perguntou-se o que você tinha sido. Não sabia, mas decidiu que, dessa vez, também não devia se importar.

Ou tentar não se importar.

Você se perguntava se algum dia iria aprender. Enquanto não aprendia, só podia invejar. A inveja e as saias. Pra lá e pra cá. Como você ensinou. Como ela aprendeu. E esperar, sabia que tinha que esperar. Mesmo que isso significasse esperar até amanhecer primavera em novembro. Para que pudesse ensinar a si mesma novamente. O caminho de volta, à volta até aquele começo.

Onde você ensinava para as garotas como andar fazendo a saia ir para lá e para cá. Como mostrar suas pernas sem mostrar demais. Mas Daphne tinha aprendido a fazer isso com saias curtas. Tinha aprendido a balançar de um lado para o outro, enganando a todos e sem deixar ninguém ver o que não queria.

Quando você a viu com Blaise pela primeira vez, não se espantou. Tinham o mesmo ar felino, curioso, com uma forma de sensualidade que você não sabia repetir. Vinha da pele, do ar, da forma como os dois existiam. Era a essência deles, mas não a sua. Não a de Draco. Não a de ninguém mais que conhecesse. Você tinha certeza que se Blaise pudesse usar saias, também as balançaria para lá e para cá.

Parecia natural que toda aquela forma de ser despertasse curiosidade. A forma como o cabelo vermelho se misturava a pele branca, sem manchas, sem sardas, tão limpa e pura quanto o sangue era dentro da sonserina. Havia algo de fascinante no sorriso irônico, que você sabia repetir tão bem. Mas havia algo de ainda mais marcante na forma como ela não se apegava. Sua atenção era como uma borboleta que voava por todos os lados, sem se prender a nada ou ninguém.

Lembrava de quando tinha decidido levar sua curiosidade um passo a diante. Você tinha procurado Draco, que dera os ombros. Desconfiou, mas nem tanto assim. O loiro podia ser bem reservado, e você sabia disso. Nunca admitiria ciúmes, e você desejou intimamente que ele se mordesse por dentro. Blaise, por sua vez, rira. Você não tinha entendido, até que ele olhasse bondosamente antes de declarar: "Vá lá, mas lembre-se. É o tipo de pessoa que você fica junto, mas não está junto."

Daphne tinha aprendido o desapego muito cedo.

E apesar de tê-la conhecido a vida inteira, você se sentiu sem jeito quando finalmente falou com ela. Os olhos acinzentados lhe sorriam, e, por um instante, você sentiu que aquilo era o próprio diabo preso em um corpo de menina. Mas você não acreditava em nada além da vida material, e não teve medo. A ruiva lhe sorriu, e acenou com a cabeça, a varinha na mão, como se fosse uma fada madrinha preste a conceder seus desejos.

"Encontre-me depois da aula da Sinistra, na última plataforma da Torre Norte". Você achou uma idéia estúpida, perambular pelo castelo no meio da madrugada quando poderiam perfeitamente bem ficar em sua Sala Comunal, mas não iria reclamar. A perfeição das trevas de Daphne lhe incitava curiosidade demais para não concordar, assim como a forma como ela virou as costas e foi embora. Você sentia cada vez mais vontade ao ver a saia dela balançando para lá e para cá.

Tinham lhe dito, uma vez, que muitas vezes o aprendiz supera o mestre em suas próprias artes, e te parecia que aquele era justamente o caso. Ela tinha aprendido tão bem com você, que agora sabia melhor que qualquer um como mostrar e esconder ao mesmo tempo. Como uma roupa transparente, que cobre e ao mesmo tempo mostra, Daphne mostra um sorriso para tudo, sem nunca dizer o que realmente pensa. Diziam que vocês todos eram cobras, que deslizavam pelo mundo de forma escusa, sem moral ou valores. Sem nada que os guiasse que não a ambição. Talvez aquilo valesse para Zabini, ou Draco, ou até para você mesma, mas não acreditava que Daphne fosse assim. Ela era mais escorregadia que a maioria de vocês, falando as coisas de forma que não conseguiam entender ou discutir.

A verdade era que ela se movia de forma misteriosa, e você adorava o mistério. Invejava o que ela tinha, desejava o que ela exibia, observava a forma como sorria enigmaticamente e como balançava os quadris para lá e para cá. Você não contou as horas, mas se sentiu ansiosa da mesma forma. Porque nunca tinha feito aquilo, porque a curiosidade crescia a cada momento.

A verdade é que Daphne era uma ninfa.

E era só isso que você conseguia pensar, ao encontrá-la no patamar mais alto da Torre Norte. A ruiva sorriu, sem dizer uma palavra, e ao invés de se aproximar, puxou a varinha. Assustou-se um pouco, mas tudo que aconteceu foi uma escada surgindo do alçapão em cima de suas cabeças, e a sonserina começou a subir na sua frente, apenas um sinal com a cabeça mostrando que deveria segui-la. Ela subia as escadas, e você a seguia, completamente hipnotizada pela saia que balançava para lá e para cá.

Você sabia que aquilo era uma armadilha. Mas Daphne, provavelmente, pensava que aquilo eram preliminares. Seus olhos não a abandonavam, e imaginava que ela sorria. Era ao mesmo tempo a presa e o caçador. Mal você pôs o pé na sala abafada e tudo se fechou a sua volta. Uma brisa fresca entrava pela janela, mas você sentia calor. Ouviu a risada envenenada da ruiva, antes que ela colocasse a mão sobre seu ombro, te empurrando contra a parede, e a beijasse na boca.

Os lábios dela, você notou, eram mais macios do que os de qualquer rapaz que tivesse provado. Mesmo a forma mais violenta como te empurrava contra a parede não era tão forte ao ponto machucar. Meramente te mostrava que você, dessa vez, era quem aprendia. As bocas abertas, as línguas se acariciando, e você suando frio. O corpo de Daphne era muito macio, e, por baixo das saias curtas, a pele sedosa da menina tocava sua coxa.

E o cheiro de perigo que vinha dos cabelos vermelhos.

As mãos de Daphne desceram por sua cintura, te puxando contra si, uma perna estrategicamente firmada entre as suas. Sabia que seu corpo estava quente, mas o que realmente te surpreendeu foi a forma como a pele dela deslizava entre suas coxas como se pertencesse aquele local. Ou, talvez, você chamasse por ela inconscientemente.

Você a beijou com mais vontade, puxando seus cabelos. Queria machucar aquela perfeição avermelhada, e mordeu seus lábios. A sonserina apenas riu, balançando a cabeça, antes de cravar os dentes em seu pescoço. Sua pele toda se arrepiou conforme ela deslizava os lábios pela lateral de seu rosto, mordia sua orelha, respirava pesado contra seu ouvido.

Suas mãos procuraram desfazer a gravata da menina, sem ao menos conseguir raciocinar. O nó parecia complicado, mas não importava. O que você queria era tudo que ela podia te dar, o que você queria era a essência de Daphne impregnada em você. O que você queria era absorvê-la como um todo. Você não imaginava que fosse uma obsessão.

As mãos dela, por sua vez, eram mais hábeis, mais rápidas. Agora deslizavam por seus botões, exibindo seu colo branco. Você a imitou, procurando manchas, procurando culpa, procurando qualquer coisa que a fizesse mais frágil. Mas não havia nada, a não ser um par de seios fartos cobertos por um sutiã rendado.

Nela, até o rosa-bebê exalava sensualidade.

A garota levou suas mãos até os seios dela, a incitando a tocar, e você apertou. Queria ver dor, queria ver marcas, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um gemido. Um som rouco, que te enlouqueceu e te fez abaixar o rosto para tocar seu pescoço. Suas mãos deslizaram para dentro do sutiã, liberando os seios empinados para fora, ao alcance de seus dedos. Você resolveu brincar com eles, como Daphne brincava com sua saia. Deslizando seus dedos sobre os mamilos para lá e para cá.

Agora não havia mais controle, havia só a pele arrepiada da garota sob seus lábios. As mãos da ruiva lutavam para soltar o sutiã de bojo preto que você escolhera com tanto cuidado. Não poderia permitir tal coisa, então se levantou, a olhando maldosamente conforme só sua mão a tocava, brincando com os seios da menina. Você sabia que ela iria precisar de mais. Sabia que ela iria cair sob você, pedindo por mais, mas a única coisa que a sonserina vez foi usar a própria mão para soltar tua saia.

Você sabia que ainda estava vencendo, mesmo que ela ainda tivesse mais roupas. Sabia que o contraste intenso entre sua pele clara e o conjunto negro era belo, e os olhos de Daphne diziam que ela apreciava. Foi com prazer que você viu a menina morder o lábio inferior, tonta de vontade.

Não te ocorreu que aquele era um jogo entre iguais.

Ao invés de te tocar, a ruiva preferiu se afastar um pouco, acabando de tirar sua própria blusa. Você a observou, novamente hipnotizada, soltar a saia e a deixar deslizar enquanto balançava o corpo para lá e para cá. E não havia nenhuma marca visível em sua pele.

Ela girou, se mostrando para você, e só todo seu autocontrole impediu que você a tocasse – ou pior, se tocasse. A ruiva sorriu, vitoriosa, antes de tirar seu sutiã claro, e jogá-lo no chão. Os seios brancos, os mamilos rosados, a forma como ela os exibia, todos pareciam chamar por você.

Mas você não se moveu, ainda a observando conforme ela retirava a calcinha, exibindo-se em sua nudez entre as mesinhas redondas da sala de Trelawney. A sonserina sorriu, com alegria, sentando-se à mesa mais próxima das duas e abrindo as pernas, as usando para te puxar para perto.

E então os lábios macios tinham voltado para os seus, com desespero. E suas mãos, sem conseguirem mais se controlar, exploravam as costas da garota com arranhões, criando marcas você mesma para fazê-la mais imperfeita. Para fazê-la mais frágil. Para fazê-la mais próxima de você.

Não admitiria nem para si mesma que, além de inveja, havia desejo demais.

Você controlou seus lábios para que não emitissem som conforme ela puxou o que restava de sua camisa pra fora do corpo, e espalhou beijos por cima de seu sutiã. Sentiu seus mamilos se levantarem com a caricia, a dando boas-vindas, mas a menina já tinha os deixado, beijando agora sua barriga de leve.

Já não notava mais no cheiro forte de incenso. Só sentia as marcas leves de onde a garota tinha beijado sua pele. Os lábios de Daphne também te hipnotizavam, agora, te fazendo desejar cada vez mais. Mas foram as mãos dela que subiram entre tuas pernas, tocando o tecido frio que encontrava sua pele quente.

Não havia como controlar o impulso que te levou a deitá-la sobre a mesinha, os beijos descendo pelo pescoço da menina, encontrando a boca, enquanto suas unhas deslizavam sobre o mamilo direito, a fazendo se arrepiar. Ouviu-a gemer, e soube que tinha o poder de fazê-la desejar.

Então deixou que seus lábios passassem pelos seios da ruiva, lentamente, como se fosse uma tortura. Tudo que importava era causar aflição. E então, abandonando a delicadeza, cravou os dentes no seio, regozijando-se com o gemido abafado que a outra soltou, misturando prazer e dor.

Era uma serpente, dando o bote em outra serpente.

Mas o que lhe dava poder, também lhe dava prazer, e ansiava por mais. Você quis morder mais, e sugar mais, e ouvir mais. Seus lábios e língua se dedicavam completamente a explorar a pele sensível sobre si, seus ouvidos se deliciavam com os gemidos cada vez mais fortes que Daphne soltava. E você passava de um para o outro, até sentir que ela não agüentaria mais.

O que você queria não era dar prazer, e sim se provar capaz. Seus beijos desciam, explorando a pele da barriga da menina como ela tinha feito contigo. Você, agora, repetia o que ela fizera: mostrando-se mais capaz no que ela te ensinara. A respiração pesada de Daphne tinha o sabor forte da realização.

E foi assim que você se dedicou a abrir as pernas dela, beijando-lhe as coxas. Os seus dedos voltaram a tocar os seios da menina, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e te olhar. Pode sentir que ela prendeu a respiração quando você deslizou a língua lentamente por uma virilha e depois a outra, e nada poderia disfarçar a forma como o corpo estremeceu quando deslizou pela pele irregular do clitóris dela.

Você levantou a cabeça, e sorriu, a encarando. Os olhos cinza pareciam brilhar no escuro, implorando por mais. Mas você queria vê-la se rendendo, queria vê-la sentindo prazer e ao invés de abaixar a cabeça, você levou uma mão para baixo e começou a estimulá-la. Tocando-a com tanta delicadeza como quando uma borboleta batia as asas.

Você usava a delicadeza como forma de maldade.

Seus dedos percorriam nela os caminhos que percorreriam em você, acompanhando o ritmo da respiração conforme ele começava a vacilar. Seus lábios, volta e meia, deslizavam pelos seios da menina da forma como ela mais gostava, para lá e para cá. Mas seu maior desejo era ver o rosto dela se contorcer em um orgasmo.

Então você continuava a observá-la, aumentando o ritmo, a vendo se desmanchar em gemidos. Seus dedos ficavam cada vez mais firmes, mais intensos, e você sentia um novo cheiro doce no ar que não tinha nada a ver com o incenso. Era o cheiro da entrega, o cheiro do prazer. O cheiro que anunciava uma cadeia de gemidos sem fim.

E você a observou se deixar levar com um sorriso irônico, como quem debocha de qualquer um que sente. O som da voz de ruiva preenchia todos os lados, e seu corpo nu se contorcia de prazer. Mas, para você, uma vez só era pouco, e então resolveu abaixar a cabeça e entrar entre suas pernas.

Sua língua a acariciava, com delicadeza, conforme suas mãos apertavam e torciam os mamilos com força. A respiração que tinha começado a se tornar mais regular, tornou a acelerar-se e você continuou a prová-la, a brincar com o corpo dela, a deslizar pela pele irregular para lá e para cá.

E o novo jorro de gemidos não tardou, anunciando sua vitória.

Seu olhar mostrava desprezo ao levantar e a observar, nua e ofegante deitava na mesinha, como uma virgem presa ao altar, pronta para o abate. Não passou pela sua cabeça que tinha subestimado a capacidade da garota de se recuperar ou atacar. E, exatamente por não estar esperando, foi especialmente surpreendente a forma como ela te beijou, em desespero e desejo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Porque Daphne era uma serpente, e, como toda serpente, sabia deslizar. A boca dela deslizava pela sua pele, acendendo e arrepiando, e explorou todo seu colo e toda sua barriga antes de se afastar e sorrir. Você deveria ter imaginado que um sorriso como aquele não poderia trazer nada de bom. Que aquele sorriso, malicioso, só poderia predizer sua perdição.

"Tire a roupa para mim, Pansy", ela ordenou, sentando-se novamente. Sentiu seu rosto queimar, a pele aquecer, mas a ruiva não estava se importando. Ela tinha se sentado sobre a mesa, e levado a própria mão para o meio das pernas. Você a viu se acariciar, e sabia que tudo girava em torno do desejo que ela sentia por você. Então, aproximando-se, soltou seu sutiã, deixando-o deslizar para fora dos seus braços conforme se inclinava na direção dela.

A beijou, apenas de leve, antes de começar a abaixar sua calcinha. A peça preta e delicada deslizava por suas coxas, conforme você se sentava de frente para a menina e sorria com maldade. "Está se divertindo, Daphne?", perguntou, sua voz zombando. Mas o sorriso da garota era igualmente divertido quando falou novamente. "Como se você não estivesse morrendo de vontade de me imitar".

E a verdade é que você estava.

"Eu vejo você me olhar, querida" ela continuou, a respiração um pouco mais pesada. "Eu vejo você me olhar inclusive _no chuveiro_", você respondeu, olhando para ela com desgosto. "Eu nunca disse que não te desejava", respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo. "Eu nunca disse que não passava horas pensando na maciez da sua pele, na forma como seus seios balançam, na forma como eu gostaria de te explorar". Você sentiu sua respiração acelerar, e só então reparou que suas mãos tinham espelhado as dela.

Não teve vergonha, e jogou a cabeça pra trás, respirando fundo. As palavras de Daphne eram pecaminosas, e, ainda assim, tudo que você queria ouvir. Viu a menina se levantar, e a imitou, caminhando para a janela. Os passos da ruiva eram quase felinos, leves e precisos, indo em sua direção. E você esperou, um sorriso nos lábios.

Os olhos dela observavam seu corpo, e você se deleitava com aquilo. Era maravilhosa a forma como se sentia desejada, cada pequeno pedaço seu. Ela se inclinou sobre você, te beijando, e você sentiu o vento do lado de fora da torre brincar com seus cabelos. Seu corpo estava quente, e sua pele arrepiada antes mesmo que ela começasse.

Ao contrário de você, Daphne tinha pressa. Puxou-te pela cintura, e pressionou o corpo contra o seu, com toda força que conseguiu, antes de se afastar um pouco e colocar uma perna novamente entre as suas. E então, como se quisesse aquilo o tempo inteiro, deslizou levemente a pele dela contra a sua.

E você sabia que ela te desejava desesperadamente.

As mãos da sonserina envolveram teus seios com força, querendo sentir cada pequeno pedaço de pele disponível. Ela apertou seus mamilos entre seus indicadores e polegares, e você gemeu baixo perto do ouvido dela. Sabia que ela gostaria de ouvir. Sabia que você mesma queria mais do que aquilo.

E seu pedido foi atendido, pois imediatamente os dedos de Daphne subiam por tuas pernas, e a boca macia envolvia seu seio esquerdo. Você gemeu, e ela te mordeu, e novamente te sugou, sem parar de subir as mãos, e nunca alcançando seu destino. A ruiva alternou um lado para o outro, e tornou a subir as mãos, apertando um seio contra o outro para que pudesse mudar de lado mais rápido.

Você nunca tinha sentido nada tão delicioso quanto aquilo, e queria que nunca mais parasse. Os lábios de Daphne pareciam ter um encanto diferente de qualquer rapaz que tivesse se deitado – ou pensado em se deitar. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, a sentindo se animar ainda mais com os beijos.

Subitamente ela te fez sentar na janela, sorrindo ainda felinamente, tornando a beijar seus seios, antes de deixar uma trilha de beijos por sua barriga, descendo e se aproximando cada vez mais do que você desejava.

Por que a cabeça de Daphne entre as suas pernas te dava poder.

Havia certo desespero e certo talento na forma como ela te lambia, na forma como parecia se deliciar com o gosto da sua pele. Você gemia, sem conseguir se controlar, mas sabia que tinha se saído melhor nisso do que ela. A sensação era leve e gostosa, e parecia que sua garganta queria se abrir e falar um milhão de coisas indecentes.

Mas não havia como fazê-lo, porque a forma como a ruiva passara a sugar seu clitóris era enlouquecedora. Você automaticamente puxou a cabeça dela mais para si, querendo mais, e imaginou que ela estivesse dando um sorriso debochado de você por dentro. Não importava mais, pois você tinha vencido. Ela estava ajoelhada sob você.

Mas a garota não desejava ganhar, e sim te enlouquecer. Ela colocou dois dedos dentro de você, te estimulando de mais uma forma. Seus gemidos aumentaram e encheram todo o lugar e seu corpo parecia formigar. Não havia mais nada, a não ser as ondas fluidas de prazer invadindo seu corpo.

E conforme a sonserina se levantou, suas mãos deslizaram sob a pele clara e intocada da menina. Havia um sorriso satisfeito no rosto da garota, que te encarava com curiosidade. Sabia, também, que não iria conseguir descobrir exatamente o que a outra estava pensando.

Daphne andava com a saia como fazia com seus pensamentos. Mostrando e escondendo.

Você pôde perceber que os olhos dela exploravam sua pele, uma observação delicada e ao mesmo tempo exploradora. As mãos de Daphne estavam soltas, ao lado do seu corpo, molhadas pelo seu prazer, mas os olhos estavam presos. A ruiva engolia sua maciez com um olhar, experimentando o gosto firme sem sequer te tocar.

Pela primeira vez tomou plena consciência de sua nudez, sua posição, a fragilidade com que estava exposta aos olhares da garota – e de quem mais surgisse na torre àquela hora -, e procurou veementemente suas roupas. Não estava longe, mas lhe pareceu uma eternidade até que finalmente conseguisse ficar novamente decente, sob o escrutínio curioso da outra sonserina.

Virou-se, inutilmente, escondendo-se enquanto se vestia, mas Daphne continuava parada no mesmo lugar, ainda sem roupas ou coberta, e aquela visão te atordoou ainda mais. Porque mesmo sem roupas, mesmo sem as saias balançando, mesmo sem nada em sua frente, a garota continuava um mistério. Era impossível ver o que lhe passava na mente através dos olhos acinzentados, ou dos gestos comedidos.

E com o mesmo prazer com que tinha se despido, com a mesma deliberação com que tinha feito com que você se despisse, ela juntou suas coisas, lentamente. Desfilava com sua nudez pela sala de Adivinhação, sem pudores ou reservas, tomando seu tempo com cuidados quase inúteis, as vaidades simples de todo dia ganhando uma nova cor quando via a garota mantê-las como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Você descobriu que ter Daphne não te faria parar de desejá-la.

A garota sorriu para você, ainda em silêncio, conforme saíram da sala. Seus pés te guiavam, e você se sentia tonta demais até para pensar quando sentiu que já chegavam novamente ao salão comunal. Era tarde, e você desejou com todo seu ser que estivesse vazio. Sua vitória tinha sido completa, apenas para mostrar-se uma rendição ainda maior.

Você não acreditava em deuses ou demônios, e eles não te ouviram quando quis passar despercebida. Os olhos negros de Blaise levantaram de sua leitura ao ouvir a parede deslizando para que as duas entrassem, e havia um ar divertido na forma como ele encarou tua expressão confusa e o sorriso fácil de Daphne.

A ruiva andou firmemente até o namorado, parando apenas para beijar de leve a cabeça da irmã que dormia sobre uma das cadeiras verde e prata, e lançou-se sobre o rapaz, deixando seu corpo repousar no colo do negro. Procurou os lábios dele com a mesma voracidade que tinha procurado os seus mais cedo, e ele respondeu tão intensamente quanto você mesma tinha respondido.

O choque foi quase grande demais para que você conseguisse compreender o que acontecia, os braços do rapaz enlaçando possessivamente a ruiva, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam deixá-la solta. Só aquela dicotomia poderia permitir que a garota continuasse a manter um relacionamento com o sonserino, pois mesmo ao saber que ele a desejava acima de tudo, sabia que ele conhecia o limite.

Lentamente, você notou que você, como Blaise, tinha sido sugada para dentro do vórtice caótico que era adorar Daphne.

O beijo foi curto apesar da intensidade, e ela sorriu para você com algum deboche e muita doçura, misturados em doses quase iguais. Era mesmo impossível entender a lógica da garota, que continuava a te olhar como se você, Pansy, fosse a coisa mais desejável do mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava presa aos braços de Blaise, como se aquilo também fosse natural.

Não quis ficar mais, quis ir para seu quarto, antes que as coisas se tornassem piores. Quis apagar de sua mente a imagem daquele abraço, da forma como o negro era capaz de fingir que sabia que dava e retirava da garota ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que era impossível escapar ou repetir seu jeito. Daphne e Blaise eram idênticos e ao mesmo tempo opostos, em uma mistura de aproximação e repúdio.

Você sabia que não havia como disputar com aquilo – ou queria. Pode notar que não conseguia sugar para si tudo que tinha ensinado; reaprender. Sabia mostrar e esconder, mas havia algo que Daphne dominava e você não. Estava além da técnica, do talento, de tudo que a lógica conseguia explicar. Um dom inato para que conseguisse abraçar o namorado e te observar com ardor, como se uma coisa não fizesse da outra minimamente pecaminosa.

Sempre tinha ouvido dizer que não havia pecado abaixo do Equador, mas para você, que não acreditava em nada, pecado não existia. Existia a quebra do padrão, da conveniência, da ordem, e isso estava embaixo das saias de Daphne. Você invejava a possibilidade daquilo, de não temer, não sentir, não ter regras. A ruiva era livre de tudo, inclusive da tradição que dava a vocês a liberdade suprema sobre suas vidas. Ela era pura e, ao mesmo tempo, o fogo do inferno mais quente já criado pela mente humana.

E o cheiro forte dos cabelos dela passando por você era tão humilhante que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Porque Pansy Parkinson tinha tudo que queria, mas aquilo estava fora de seus limites. O desejo não morria, mesmo quando sua mente lhe mostrava novamente os braços do sonserino em torno dos da garota, ou quando sentia seu sorriso leve enquanto se dirigiam para o dormitório que dividiam. Não havia prazer ou dor, a única verdade existente era aquela das saias curtas balançando, para lá e para cá.

E tuas saias balançavam junto com as dela, mais semelhantes do que você poderia notar. Você não podia ver nada que não as diferenças, nada que não fosse o que você poderia ter e a ruiva tinha. Você não podia ver nada que não fossem os sorrisos e as saias, cega a tudo que não fosse aquele abraço vil e mentiroso. Nada que não fosse o sorriso condescendente de Blaise ao lhe dizer para ir em frente. A indiferença no rosto de Draco quando declarara o interesse.

Mas você seguiu junto com ela em silêncio aquela noite, voltando para o dormitório de onde desejava agora nunca ter saído. A garota se aproximou, com um sorriso, e lhe abraçou, mas você não foi capaz de retribuir. Era tão errado quanto tinha sido o anterior, no Salão Comunal, quando tinha se jogado aos braços de Blaise. A sonserina continuou colada por alguns segundos, sem uma só palavra, e se afastou com um sorriso misterioso, antes de se deitar na cama.

Você deitou também, os dois abraços tão embaralhados na mente que já não sabia se era Blaise ou Pansy, se era homem ou mulher, traída ou enganada. Não poderia retribuir, ou negar, não saberia o que fazer. Não sabia se era mistério, liberdade, ou a maior punição possível. Não havia limites para Daphne, não havia laços, não havia nada que não fosse o mais puro divertimento. Seus olhos ainda ardiam com as lágrimas não derramadas, humilhada e vencida em seu jogo, apesar de ter ganho tudo que queria.

E a dor, que vinha de todos os lados, sufocando sua garganta, se converteu em um choro silencioso, embaixo do mesmo teto de quem o provocara.

As imagens dos braços, abraços, dos beijos e carinhos, o desejo que lhe levara até o fim mais sórdido de todos, tudo se confundia. E novamente, naquela noite, ao fechar os olhos, podia ver o sorriso malicioso da ruiva, sua pele clara por baixo da lingerie rosa, a forma como seus quadris iam para lá e para cá conforme andava.

Em um arroubo de raiva, afastou as imagens de sua mente. Limpou seu rosto das lágrimas que caíam, as deixando novamente presas em seus olhos. Os pés andaram sozinhos até o malão, e, depois de um feitiço de silêncio, você rasgou uma a uma todas as saias curtas, todas as saias compridas, todas as peças de roupa que permitiam aquele horror em forma de mulher se exibir e encantar.

Porque você não queria mais ser encantada por Daphne, ou por ninguém. Não veria mais as saias, a forma como balançavam, os sorrisos, e nada existiria fora sua memória. Não importava para você que um elfo as consertaria pela manhã, não importava que achassem que tinha enlouquecido. Tudo que importava era destruir aquilo que tinha lhe mostrado o que não poderia conseguir.

Pois você nunca se livraria da lembrança das saias balançando, da liberdade da garota em ter tudo e não querer nada, do desinteresse completo que não sabia como poderia aprender. Seus dedos rasgavam o tecido, fechando aquela porta que tinha se aberto em sua vida, negando todas as sensações e dúvidas. Tinha vencido, não pela força ou desejo, mas porque agora você sabia.

O cheiro do corpo de Daphne, ainda preso no seu próprio quando tornou a deitar, era cheiro de desapego.

E Daphne era a única coisa da qual você gostaria de se desapegar. Quando teus olhos tornaram a se fechar, já não havia mais braços ou abraços, saias balançando ou sorrisos maliciosos, sabor de conquista ou cheiro de perigo. Tudo que havia era silêncio, o silêncio completo e pleno do triunfo. Foi com o sorriso da vitória que você se vestiu na manhã seguinte e andou pelos corredores.

Suas saias, agora, também iam para lá e para cá.

**Nota da Autora:** A música no principio da fic é chamada "So Cruel", do U2. E, a despeito do título, essa fic **não** se passa no mesmo universo que "Quase Via" e "Quase Tudo", embora esteja inserida no mesmo universo de Rubro-Negro.


End file.
